My Fair Lady
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: YAOI LIME (? Ciel está cansado de tener que resolver algunos crímenes en tacones, aunque Sebastian opine diferente.


**Y…la idea salió más rápido de lo que pensé ._. jajaja bueeeno, ya que!**

**Prometo no hacer porquerías esta vez C:**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**My fair lady**

"Por fin acabó" suspiró Ciel mentalmente.

Se levantó el vestido para evitar tropezarse, ya que iban 3 veces que le pasaba esa noche.

Alzó la vista y encontró a Sebastian escaneándolo de una manera que no pudo explicarse. Sebastian hizo como que no lo vio.

Una vez en la mansión, entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama.

Esta era la tercera vez que se tenía que vestir de chica para resolver un crimen y estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

Le molestaba sentirse tan vulnerable y tan "delicado".

"Una dama tiene que pararse derecha, no hagas movimientos tan bruscos, no arrastres el vestido, evita agitar tanto la cabeza porque se deshace el peinado" blah, blah, blah!

Comenzaba a preguntarse si enserio ser mujer era tan difícil y decidió que estaba muy a gusto siendo un chico.

Sebastian cambió el vestido por su pijama habitual en silencio.

-Va a bajar a cenar joven amo?

-No- contestó- sólo tráeme mi té y una rebanada del pay de fresas de hoy.

-No debería consumir tanta azúcar. No es bueno para su salud- le aconsejó Sebastian sonriendo.

-Eso no te importa- gruño Ciel dándole la espalda y abrazando su almohada.

El mayordomo salió de la habitación y unos minutos más tarde volvió con una taza de té y el pay.

Ciel comenzó a comerlo. La quietud reinaba la habitación.

-Está inusualmente callado joven amo.

-Estoy cansado. Odio resolver este tipo de crímenes- no era que odiara los crímenes, sino el hecho de ponerse en tacones para resolverlos.

-Tampoco me gustan. Aunque me encantaría verlo vestido así otra vez. Le luce bien- dijo Sebastian sonriéndole.

-Idiota. No es divertido- le gruñó.

Sebastian puso cara de sorpresa.

-No era una broma. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Se ve adorable. Hubiera sido una niña muy hermosa.

-Y tú una prostituta perfecta- contestó Ciel ante el comentario.

-Porque esa agresividad?

-Es la verdad- cortó el chico.

No se iba poner a discutir on Sebastian que a veces actuaba más niño que él mismo.

Al poco rato escuchó un zumbido. Era Sebastian que tarareaba "My fair lady"

-Cállate!- ya lo había puesto con los nervios de punta- Esa canción no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Entonces, el demonio se acercó a él y comenzó a tararearle en la oreja como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Un escalofrío bajo por su columna. No supo ni cuándo se había acercado.

Sus labios depositaron un suave beso en el lóbulo. El rostro del Ciel se tornó rojo.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-Probando si en verdad tengo talento para seducir a la gente- le dijo mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

-Hasta la sugerencia es estúpida! Como si no recordara aquella vez que le sacaste información a esa monja.

-Una mujer es una mujer- dijo restándole importancia- Pero que tal…¿a alguien más frío?

-Quítate de encima!- Ciel trató de zafarse pero una mano bajo su camisa lo congelo en su sitio.

-Sebast…!

El mayordomo sonrió con dulzura y con la otra mano le retiro el parche de la cara. Los ojos de Ciel estaban bien abiertos y tenía los pelos de punta.

-Porqué tan tenso? No estoy tratando de sacarle información a nadie.

-Déjame ir! Te juro que si pones un dedo encima de mí…!

-Shhh!- Sebastian puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo-Esos tres de allá abajo podrían escucharlo.

-A quién van a esc…?!

La boa de Sebastian estaba encima de la de Ciel tratando de abrirse paso. El chico apretaba neciamente los labios sin darle gusto.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la cocina y muchos lloriqueos.

-SEBASTIAN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- le llamaron a suplica.

El mayordomo frunció el ceño y dejó a Ciel libre.

-Vaya con ese trío- se quejó mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Antes de salir, se volvió hacia su amo.

-No he terminado aún.

Ciel se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le lanzó una almohada.

Se levantaba a cada pequeño ruido que hacía la madera de la puerta al crujir y gracias a los nervios, no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

PFFF XD

Me encanta dejarlos en suspenso! Me encanta!

Gracias por leer y dejen review :D


End file.
